


For The Last Time

by mcustancm



Series: Sam's angst pile [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abbie keener - Freeform, Angst, Death, M/M, Midtown Tech, Suicide, Suicide Notes, harley has been suffering for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcustancm/pseuds/mcustancm
Summary: Harley Keener had been suffering for a long time, and here's his note





	For The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize beforehand. I was just really depressed when I wrote this. (more about it at the end)

Harley’s letter was meant to be short. It wasn’t supposed to explain everything. And it wasn't easy for him to write either. Harley hadn’t been feeling himself for years now… He hurt. He’d cut himself multiple times. He went to therapy and it didn’t even help him at all. 

Eventually, the cuts weren’t deep enough to hide his emotional pain. But if he cut any deeper, he would die. Tony, Pepper, His mom, and Peter told him every day that there was a reason he was alive. He really tried to believe them, he just couldn’t. So, his letter started like this:

_ Dear everyone who was there for me even when I pushed them away.  _

The first part was dedicated to his new friends at Midtown Tech.

_ Betty, Ned, MJ: You guys mean everything. Y’all were always there and I couldn’t be more grateful. I’m sorry to go like this, but you guys can move on from me. No matter what I did to myself you guys were there. I love you guys so much, but please, I beg of you, move on.  _

The next part was to his mom and sister

_ Abbie and Mom: From the second dad left, I knew it was my responsibility to take care of you both. But I have failed, I failed both of you. I just couldn’t do it anymore. I’m hurting, and it’s not your fault. So please, mom… Abbie, don’t blame your selves for this. This is my hurt, my pain.  _

Then, to Pepper, Morgan, and Tony

_ Tony, Pepper, and Little Miss: you guys have always helped me and my family out whenever we needed you guys. Even when I pushed you away a countless amount of times. Tony, when you first broke into my garage, I was already suffering. You sparked something in me, unfortunately, it wasn’t enough. But that wasn’t your fault. You were there, always. No matter what I needed from you. And you still stayed even when I pushed you away. You guys took me in, paid for therapy, you helped me meet the love of my life. I can’t thank you enough for the love you have given me and my family. But I can't take the emotional pain anymore. It hurts, so so so much.  _

The last part was for the love of his life, Peter Parker.

_ Peter: I don’t even know what to tell you… but I love you. You have always been there, you bandaged me up when I was bleeding. You stayed home from school just to make sure I wouldn’t skip and drink my life away. You loved me, even when I was broken beyond repair. You loved me when I didn’t care if I was dead or alive. You were always there, and I’m sorry that I won’t. I’m sorry i’m leaving earth this way… But I have loved you since the moment I met you. Since Tony introduced us, I knew I was gonna love you. No matter how broken I was. Every time I see you, I heal the tiniest bit… but yet, here we are. My love, I need you to move on. Get married, have kids. And you don’t need to name one after me… actually please don’t. I don’t want you to cry whenever you see your kid. I loved you Peter Parker, and I still love you. I’m sorry.  _

  
  


Harley was crying by the time he finished writing. He folded up the note and put it in an envelope marked “Peter Parker”. Harley wiped his eyes and left his room. 

He ate dinner with his family for the last time, but they didn’t know. 

He watched a family movie with them for the last time, but they didn’t know. Morgan sat on his lap for the last time. Peter cuddled into his side for the last, Abbie made fun of their relationship for the last time. He flipped her off for the last time. He heard his sister’s laugh for the last time. Tony, Pepper, and his mom all sent the kids to bed, together, for the last time. 

Before he held Peter close one last time, he handed Peter the note. 

“Love, don’t open this until tomorrow morning… first thing. The second you wake up.” Harley kissed him passionately. Peter giggled and replied softly. 

“Okay,” He said, he went to go take a shower. Harley cried softly.

Peter fell asleep in Harley’s arms for the last time, but Harley stayed awake. 

He got up and drew a warm bath. He got a sharp piece of glass and lay down in the water. 

“I love you forever, Peter Parker…” He whispered to the empty bathroom. 

He cut… deep. He bled out. His mind went blank and his body went limp, the water turned red. 

Everyone in the tower cried that day, they all loved Harley. He was special to everyone one of them. They read his note and a few days later he was buried.

Peter said to him, “I love you forever, Harley Keener.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read this: My dream school (and my only chance at passing tenth grade) denied my request to attend. Thats basically it. Not a big deal, but I needed to vent.
> 
> IM NOT SUICIDAL!
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated <3
> 
> Insta: @holland.simpkins


End file.
